inkagames_english_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Obama Saw Game 3
Description Obama has been captured by Pigsaw (again) will have to defeat the enemies Pigsaw a position for (again) Characters playable characters : * Barack Obama (Hero) (debut) recurring characters * Messi (debut) * Apache (debut) antagonist * Pigsaw (debut) enemy to defeat * The Mask (debut) * Dog Mask (debut) * paper dragon (debut) * Ogre (debut) * Chucky (debut) * plankton (debut) * Sideshow bob (debut) * Dracula (debut) (ultimate boss) Intro this Obama at the White House celebrating being rid of the evil doll "I finally got rid of Pigsaw, I hope not return for a while" someone knocks on the door''"Who will have this time,"'' said Obama, with his face reflecting concern. Obama opens the door, turns out to be a seller of perfumes, Obama not trust "you want" says Obama "come to sell this perfume" says the alleged seller"Look if distrusts me cast myself," says the seller while her own perfume , sees nothing happens" this reassures obama is cast "Ok, I would like to smell it" the seller pours perfume" but when Obama smells stays asleep "Pigsaw was right, these two masks would be useful to me," says pigface while the mask is removed". Obama wakes up in an unfamiliar room for, and suddenly the TV is turned "I want to play a game '' then you see what are the options that gives the game in bold the correct : -Obama: do not get tired of always the same . Pigsaw: sometimes, but then I remember my good friend Obama does not get tired of winning -Obama hears you think if we play another day Pigsaw: I have the perfect day to play Obama: When Pigsaw: Today '-Obama: what kind of game ' ' Pigsaw: For this game, I created one of the most complicated games I've done, all the villains They wanted to kill you ' '''Obama: Why so hard? ' Pigsaw: quiet'll give you a clue "when life gives you a light, you just have to make it shine more . WIN OR LOSE... MAKE YOUR CHOICE! Starts the game Obama searches the room and finds a soccer ball, a map and a slingshot. Go to the next room, where he meets Lionel messi. To talk about -Obama: it feels to lose 3 successive finals Messi: I think the same as losing 0-4 at home '-Obama: I see you sad that happens ' ' Messi: I always lose with the selection in the last game, I thought retire, I need a little luck' Obama: a little luck, I'll help Before leaving, he takes soil a bone and a book. Book content The laser gun Without doubt the most amazing thing about this gun is its ability to enlarge and reduce objects, only objects, living beings, if living things might work, even so, is not very effective when you want to reduce is very high to reduce the objects is: Green, Light Green, Blue, Red, Yellow and to enlarge, you should see the rainbow box Obama: an interesting read, I wonder that table talk Obama moves to another room where there is a sleeping pill, he decides to put it on the bone, also sees a bucket and takes it in the other picture is the dog with its owner the mask The mask: attacks the dog will attack Obama, but Obama throws a bone and returns to where his master, the master hits and eat bone, but this had Somnifero so falls asleep Obama: We defeated the mask and your dog in the following table, obama is an Indian, which brings a strange costume -Obama: friend lend me your suit Indian: in my tribe not pay but you exchange Obama: Ok ''-'Obama: excuse me is curious, that this thinking '''' '' '' '' Indian: I'm not thinking I'm bored, being an Indian and I get tired, I want a new profession ' '''Obama: I'll see if I can help ' '' 'Obama takes a guayos gold, returned to the other room to find a rabbit's foot and a laser pistol, where messi returns, and gives him the rabbit's foot, with guayos, Obama puts the ball on the ground and says Obama: You can get a demonstration of a free throw Messi: clear yourself Messi kicks so hard that breaks the wall, and also knocks out the troll from the other room Obama: a blow knocks out any . Obama will troll the room and grabs the ball, gives it to the Indian Obama: football is fun and I promise you will not get bored. Indian plays a little and realizes that it is good, gives you the Indian costume obama, and teaches dance in the rain, Obama will try in the well of the room where the ogre was, it works perfectly Obama takes the bucket of water and goes to Dragon fourth paper (below room messi) throws the bucket of water and destroyed the dragon Obama: I think that did not sit well the bathroom hence making a key, it goes to the room Ogre to move to the next room, which is a single room with a closed door, but Obama already has the key in the other room this chucky Chucky: did you know that? Pigsaw gave me a potion to be higher Before you take the potion Chucky, Obama laser gun shoots reduction mode Chucky (shrilly): you have done Obama: Boo Chucky (shrilly): Help me Obama: I think I scared of more Obama sees a picture, there is a rainbow and remember, put the order (insert any aletorio order here) and becomes an enlarger ray, pointing the knife and other thing chucky, are some explosive pills, a hamburger, pills acid, Obama returns to room paper dragon to go to plankton, plankton is controlling one fortachon fish and runs Obama, obama throws hamburger, and plankton goes for it bites priate explodes Obama: the secret ingredient is dynamite Obama returns to chucky room for further progress but the next door is closed, so take another path, then down and turn right, the background becomes black, and Bob Patiño who has tied hands Sideshow Bob : obama is your end, last words options -Obama should not be in the games simpson Sideshow Bob : Pigsaw pays us well for being in their games (Die) -Obama: I'm not bart, I'm not even short as to confuse me with the Sideshow Bob : Pigsaw pays us well for being in their games (Die) '-Obama: the lamp is balanced ' '''Sideshow Bob : It is true ' Obama fail and knife choqui casts off (lose the edge) throws a pill obama acid, pulling the lamp in the face of Bob patiño a key out of the pocket of Sideshow Bob, , obama grabs, grabs a ladder and a magnifying glass, go to another room, there is a window where you spend a little ray of light, Obama sees what his last enemy Obama: Dracula is my last enemy to defeat, could not be more difficult Obama with enlarger ray makes giant magnifying glass, and being perfectly fits in the window Dracula room in the little ray of sunshine is enlarged Dracula: it must have been, I do not care Obama goes to the room and finds dracula Dracula: hello obama, did not believe you could get here Obama: You're dracula, I love his movies, Crepúsculo, hotel transylvania Dracula: thank you, expecting those movies do look bad vampires Dracula attacks from behind (die) '-Obama: vampires are cowards ' Dracula: you said ' ' Obama: Funky, with its super speed, it is unfair for a human ' '''Dracula: I'll go walking towards you Dracula walks to obama and burned by the great light coming through the window ' '''Obama: the dumbest dracula that existed Obama will stick to dust dracula, he puts his hand and pulls the key out of the building and wins the game Gallery Category:Duncan322 Category:Saw games